


Definition of Strength

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Study, Comfort, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crona muses on an important lesson they've learned.





	Definition of Strength

For as long as they've been alive, they've been taught that strength meant the ability to hurt others. 

It was ingrained, saturating their childhood right up until their very first memories. Their time in the room, Ragnarok, the Little One's death. Everything Medusa taught them was geared toward convincing them that they were weak, that they had to kill to get stronger. They'd thought, as all children did, that their mother was in the right. They'd learned to obey her every command. 

Medusa had been proud of her work, until she realized that no matter how many innocent souls they consumed, they'd never become a Kishin. 

In their efforts to reach a point where they knew how to deal with people, they'd learned of a different kind of strength. Some people were physically stronger than them. It wasn't difficult to be physically stronger that Crona. They might have black blood, but under their weapon's abilities they were a stick figure. Crona was small by nature, and with Ragnarok doing all the work, they never got around to building muscle. They were a thin, lanky weakling without their power. 

The third kind of strength was one they'd learned of recently. Maka taught them.

Maka, who'd met them on a beach without an ocean, who'd erased their line without a second thought. She didn't care what they could do with black blood, nor had they ever seen her falter when fighting those who could break her over a knee. Time and again she'd thrown herself into impossible situations just because it was the right thing to do. 

She'd defeated them, she'd taken down their mother. She won battles when the odds were stacked against her.

She never gave up. 

That was her strength, and that was what they admired most about her. If she wanted to do something, then there was nothing, nothing and no one in the world who was going to stop her. She had a way with people that Crona could only dream of, the ability to draw in friends and push back enemies. 

She was forgiving, too. So forgiving, more forgiving than what they deserved.

Not that they'd tell her that. She'd be offended that they were insulting her friend again. 

It was her strength that got them through more than they'd ever thought possible, and it was her strength that made them feel safe when they were scared. 

And maybe, if they kept trying, they'd find their own strength in time. Something more than the black blood in their veins. 

Something that would make Maka proud. Something that they themself could be proud of, too. 


End file.
